Dirty games
by Dark Hermione Granger
Summary: my first oneshot/Bellamione: Hermione visits Bellatrix in an old house to have some fun with her.


The house stood at a corner. Left, degenerated, descended. Dirty walls and misted up windows. Nobody lived here anymore for years. And yet the ruins in the burp from London was visited constant. From men and women. Always two pairs. For one and the same use.

Hermione stood on the sideway. Her chestnut-coloured hair bristled a bit like the fur of a cat. The dark green-brown rain jacket chattered with the wind. It was open and the brown-white striated pullover was shown because of it. Mistrustful the dark brown eyes looked around. Hermione breathed in the disgusting stink of cat piss and dog shit.

Never she would go to this place voluntary. Never? There was one exclusion. That one attracted her like clingy honey the bears. Her body craved up at the thought of the person, who perhaps was already in this building. So why this needless waiting? No one saw her at the moment.

Hermione stepped the worn-out stairs up and opened the door. It pinched a bit and the girl had to fight against the warped wood. The brown haired one stepped in a long, narrow, dusty floor. Broken gas lamps threw shadows on the walls. Hermione walked along the floor, soared the near laying stairs and opened another door.

This room was indeed also bedraggled just like to whole house, but it was at last cleaned a bit. The most raw dust was removed from the sills, the door case and the pediments. A dark, a bit musty smelling carpet laid in front of a bed. This was threaten the best way. Pillow and sheet laid, beaten and folded, on the mattress.

Against that one leaned a hooded figure. "You are late ", it greeted Hermione. Pale white hands stole out of the wide sleeves and threw the hood back. A forty year old woman surfaced. Pale skin, heavily lidded, onyx black eyes and thick, black, wild hair.

"I know ", answered Hermione and stepped into the room. She let the door fallen into the lock gently. "And I will do my best, to pay this delay, Bellatrix", she promised. "I will hope so", meant Bellatrix faint. Slowly and calmly she took the cloak of.

Under it the Death Eater wore a long, simple, black dress, around the chest wrapped itself a black blue corset. In spite of Hermione saw like to tame, ducking cats her pure white breasts resting in her cantle. Bellatrix realized the brown haired one's glance and smiled. "You may touch them later ", she promised, "But now, my little Mudblood, pulls your jacket off."

Hermione obeyed. Flown her fingers ripped the bothersome textile from shoulder and arms. The jacket landed next to Bellatrix' cloak on the ground. The brown haired girl starred at Bellatrix with an intenseness that belonged forbidden. Bellatrix smirked. Hermione was hopelessly lost. Fallen in love with the woman, that torture her to get lust. Fallen in love with the servant of Lord Voldemort, his black blood hound. They knew it both. But Hermione did not care. As long as her hunger was fed. And her longing.

Bellatrix let circled her shoulders a bit. "Well, Muddy, come here ", she breathed, "Time for some dirty games." Hermione stepped towards Bellatrix and caressed her cheek. She beded her hand at the Death Eater's neck, pulled herself up a bit and kissed Bellatrix on the mouth.

Softly Hermione moved her mouth during the kiss. She did not need to wait long, until Bellatrix found her rhythm. Their lips nestled against each other, perfectly like two puzzle pieces. The Death eater leaked over the girl's lips, before she pushed her tongue hungrily into the throat of the brown haired one.

Hermione sighed quietly while she felt the wet piece of flesh, that twisted and flinched like a little animal. Her own tongue nuzzled at the one of Bellatrix like a cat. A dance was set between the two of them, which gating was decided by the Death Eater. Though crowed her tongue against Hermione's one and slide back, so the brown haired one was forced to touch the other one.

Bellatrix stepped back from Hermione. She clawed her fingers in the textiles and ripped with a sharp cratch the pullover in pieces from the brown haired one's body. "Hey!", enraged Hermione. "You can repair it, girl." Bellatrix opened her corset skilful and pulled it out. She pushed the dress' textiles aside, so Hermione could watched the elder's breasts in detail.

Then her glance on it was blocked by a black hair glory, because Bellatrix bowed her head and surrounded one of Hermione's tits with her mouth. Softly she sucked and leaked on it. Hermione whimpered because of the sprouted agitation. Bellatrix' tongue nudged and played with her nipple, until it became hard and sat up. Hermione attended this process with a quiet moan.

"Mmmmhhh." Humming silently, Hermione burrowed her face into the black mane. "My little kitten like this, eh?", Bellatrix taunted during the short part, she needed to put Hermione's other nibble in her mouth. She dug her theet into the soft flesh, until blood wet the skin. Hermione yelled in shock because of the sudden pain.

"Yummy", purred Bellatrix, leaking the blood and massaging the little bite wound with her tongue. Hermione whimpered again, because during this gesture her pain sensing devices were alarmed. Luckily it did not take much time, until her other nipple became hard.

Bellatrix lifted her head and her onyx black eyes found Hermione's brown ones. "Now it is your turn, Muddy." The girl reached one hand and put it on the Death Eater's left breast. She ran with the fingers over it, surrounded the sensitive skin near the nipples. "Mmmmmhhhhh, good, do it like this", breathed Bellatrix.

Hermione felt the other's body dumping backwards and followed automatically. Bellatrix made herself comfortable on the bed, while Hermione laid on her. The brown haired girl squeezed the left breast cadenced, while she sucked and leaked at the other one. Bellatrix' head jerked back and forth, she moaned lustfully and her whole body shuddered.

Hermione walked over Bellatrix' long, white arms with both hands and intertwined her fingers with the one of the Death eater. Now she started only grazed over Bellatrix' sensitive part and coddled Bellatrix with her mouth and tongue. The girl felt the blood running through the vains and heard the heart beat.

"Nice Mudblood ", complimented Bellatrix and smirked evilly, "It is my turn again." The female Death Eater grabbed Hermione's shoulders, there was a short swing, and their position was changed. The brown haired one saw the black haired one over herself and waited for what would happen next.

By now Hermione's body stood in flames. She found it mean, that Bellatrix never conducted the lust game completely, by small stages instead, by what Hermione's agitation always went down for a few seconds, about to caught up with her with full impact. Only by the thought of the following the girl breathed faster and whimpered excited. _Just start already!_

Bellatrix keep Hermione in suspense. Her fingers walked slowly and pleasurably down the brown haired one's stomach and stopped at the trouser waistband. "Well, do you want more, Sweety?", asked Bellatrix. Hermione nodded rashly and choked nearly on her tongue by her answer: "Just take me finally. I want you."

Bellatrix laughed. "Well, well...my greedy, little toy, you will have to be patient", she meant dangerously silent, "Or do I have to assist with the Cruciatus curse?" Quickly Hermione shook her head. _Bare not the Cruciatus._ As much Bellatrix loved to sleep with her, as much as she loved to torture her.

"No, I will be a nice girl ", retched Hermione. Bellatrix opened the button and pushed the zip open. Gently she pulled the jeans from Hermione's hips and walked along the calf, sending fresh agitation through her body. The girl clawed her fingers into the blanket, around not to fight against her.

In a fast, narrow gesture Bellatrix removed Hermione's pants. The girl felt the Death Eater's fingers ran over her wet gender. "Just fuck me already", Hermione bounced forth, whimpering. She hardly held out this fire. Her body craved up so much, that her hips made a small jump up by the little touch.

Without warning Bellatrix pushed three fingers at once in the motion. Hermione yelled painfully and thrilled, as the nails ripped open her mucosa. "Yes, scream, Muddy ", breathed Bellatrix to her. The fingers moved roughly, hardly and ungently in her. Hermione's whole body stretched, every muscle knocked because of the pressure, the girl threw her head back and screamed with narrowed eyes: "Bella...Bella...Bella...yes...yes...aaaaahhhh!"

A milky liquid dripped out of her labia. "Yummy." Bellatrix pulled her hand out and leaked the juice from her wet fingers. "Delicious." Quickly her head disappeared between Hermione's legs. The brown haired one felt a warm damp, when Bellatrix took her gender in her mouth.

As the tongue slide over her wet labia, Hermione moaned and bent her back. This felt so good. So amazingly good. Her agitation hunted in warm rushes through her body. First detached, then it became more and more. "Bella, I feel my climax coming ", gasped Hermione. By now her voice vibrated from the quick breaths.

Bellatrix giggled and send a soft shiver through Hermione's body. The girl moaned and pressed hungrily against Bellatrix, when that one droned with her tongue in the motion and hit her g-spot. It pulled back and caressed her clitoris again. Bellatrix repeated this so long, until Hermione's lust ran down her calf. Hermione felt the Death Eater's tongue wiping over her skin, while she leaked the white juice.

After a while Bellatrix lifted herself up and again they changed their position. Hermione laid above this time. The Death Eater stretched pleasureably and spreaded her legs. "It's your turn now ", she said faint, "Now pay me for keeping me waiting." Hermione nodded weakly. Carefully she walked under the dark textile with her hand and caressed the Death Eater's gender.

Bellatrix moaned comfortably and pushed towards her. Her pussy rubbed at Hermione's fingers like a cat. The girl smiled, before she bounced her fingers in the motion and wormed a scream out of the black haired woman. Oh yes, she would pay her back really good.


End file.
